Picking up broken dreams
by Jlargent
Summary: Sometimes starting a new dream means picking up broken dreams. Alexis X OC Shoujo-ai. Completed thanks for the reviews.
1. Memories and hurt

_Picking up broken dreams._

_Chapter 1: Memories and hurt._

_A fanfic by Jlargent_

_Disclaimers always apply. This story is my attempt at a shoujo-ai so if you don't like this type of story go elsewhere. Please read and review._

Flashback

"_Well Miss Moore it appears you have won a few local tournaments. Nothing major really about your background your parents wanted you to enroll to become a better duelist an admirable goal really. Congratulations you're in welcome to the academy." _

End flashback

Sandra Moore recalled the interview she had with Mr. Sheppard a month ago now she was on the ship bound toward the prestigious duel academy; her godfather suggested that it would be a good place for her to hide. _Like there's anywhere I can hide._ she thought as her mind drifted back to three weeks ago where she arrived to a small town that seemed almost picturesque as close to heaven as possible. She stayed there for about six months the longest she has stayed in one place. She was genuinely happy for as long as she could remember she felt as though she has finally found a place to hide for good.

That was until **HE **came her saving grace was that she sensed him coming just a day before. She's been on the run for the past year winning tournaments just for the prize money so she could keep running _Mom and dad would supply me with cash but he could easily trace my credit cards. How many place have I been? How long until he finally catches up to me? And what will I do when he does?_ She thought as she went through her bags. Her favorite book she read as a child was safely tucked away in her suitcase; she picked up the book wanting to read it again even though she has read more times than she could count an envelope slid out and landed on the floor she bent down to pick up the letter that had her name on it of course it's her real name not the false one she's currently using. As she opened the letter two cards fell out onto the floor she picked them up to look at them her eyes grew wide as she looked at what they are, she then turned her attention toward the letter.

_Dear daughter_

_If you are reading this then it means that you are going to the duel academy. We know you wanted to come here for a very long time under better circumstances but we know you can do it. Jared is still searching for you and I hope that he won't find you here if he does please fight him it's time that you stopped running and live your life the way you want to. We are very proud of you no matter what you do in life your father and I will do what we can to support you._

_Inside are two cards that were always you're favorites and now they belong to you. We will see you soon as possible just don't forget to write every once and awhile. Please take care of yourself and try to make some new friends as well._

_Love mom_

_P.s. When dueling the boys try not to hurt their egos too much the need that to survive._

Sandra giggled at that comment. "Attention all passengers we will be arriving at duelist island shortly. Please gather your belongings and report to the main deck." The P.A. announced. With a sigh Sandra gathered her clothes and other belongings. And carried her two bags out to the main deck as she looked toward the horizon she could see the school and a feeling of hope washed over her as she stared out onto the deck. _Who knows maybe he won't find me here. I feel as though any thing is possible maybe that's why I decided to come here._ She thought as the ship docked and she disembarked not knowing what adventures she would have but she knew she can make it.

_End of chapter_

_Well what do you think? I'm trying to make this into an interesting story. So please review as always Hoody hoo!_


	2. Settling In

_Picking up broken dreams_

_By Jlargent_

_Chapter 2: Settling in_

_You know I don't own yugioh or any of its characters but I do own Sandra. Thanks for the reviews and for future reference THIS IS NOT A JADEN AND ALEXIS PAIRING. And now on with the fic this is a shoujo-ai so if you don't like it then turn around and leave._

It has been less then a week since Sandra arrived and already she's made a few enemies especially Croweler she sometimes wonders if he's insecure about his gender preferences that thought always made her laugh of course since she's the first girl ever to enter Slifer Red she earned the nickname the Queen of Slifer Red a title she is somewhat annoyed with and of course there's Chazz Princeton the Ojama master since his deck revolves around the infamous trio of course she's made a few friends especially Alexis the Queen of Obelisk Blue she made Sandra feel at home she looked up from her homework and remembered the duel between her and Croweler.

Flashback

_It was late in the duel and Croweler has just summoned his Ancient Gear Golem and destroyed Sandra's monster Croweler smirked as her life points plummeted down to a mere 1000._

"_Ha you see the difference between our skills now?" Croweler cackled as Sandra drew. Sandra smirked "This coming from a closeted cross dresser?" The crowd roared with laughter as Crowler's face turned red from humiliation. "I activate my trap card Level Conversion Lab you see this trap lets me summon a high level monster by a simple roll of the die." Suddenly a large white six sided die appeared "First I show you what I want to summon and then roll the die if the result is one I destroy the monster but if it's two or higher the monster level becomes equal to the level." She then turned the card to show her Simorgh, Bird of Divinity "Let's go die roll!" the die then launched itself into the air and bounced a few times landing on a four "Yes! Now I get to summon Simorgh easily. I summon Simorgh Bird of Divinity!" a large majestic green bird appeared wearing a crown everyone sat in awe at the sheer beauty of this bird._

"_Next I activate the trap card Hysteric Party. By discarding one card from my hand I can summon as many Harpy Lady or Harpy Lady Sisters as possible so by discarding Harpy Lady 1 from my hand I can special summon her and two Cyber Harpy Lady and one Harpy Lady Sisters." Sandra said as said monsters appeared "And due to Harpy Lady 1 effect all wind monsters gets a 300 attack point boost. Now I play Rising Air Current this field card increases the attack of all wind types by 500 points but lowers the defense by 400 points with this much attack power this is going to hurt. Simorgh attack with Divine Beam!" Simorgh opened its beak and fired a large beam of light that tore through the golem reducing it to dust "With no monsters to protect you it's open season on your life points Cyber Harpy Lady finish it!" with those words the duel was over. Crowler stood in shock as the realization of defeat washed over him "Oh by the way NEVER underestimate me. Ever."_

End Flashback

Sandra since then made her own mark on the school by choosing Slifer Red fortunately for her Sheppard anticipated this and built a separated house for her with all the essentials she needs. Sandra hummed as she stepped out side to watch the sunset over the horizon it brought back memories of home with friends and family before Jared came she can never forgive him for hurting her and forcing her to run.

She knew someday she would have to face him but until then she's got to improve she may've beaten Crowler but Jared is far stronger than he is Sandra wonders if she can even face him.

End of chapter 2

_Alright another chapter done I'm going to reveal more about Sandra in future chapters and eventually there will be a cameo or two near the end of the story. At least that's how I plan it. Please R&R I need the feedback until then Hoody Hoo!_


	3. Reflections of a dream

_Picking up broken dreams_

_Chapter 3: Reflections of a dream_

_Written by Jlargent_

_You know I'll never ever own Yugioh or any of its characters so don't ask me about it. This fic is a shoujo-ai so if you don't like this type of story I kindly ask you to leave and also I'll ignore any flamers out there so there._

_Now that that's out of the way ON WITH THE FIC!_

Sandra looked into the bathroom mirror her midnight black hair held a slight sheen in the daylight. Her dark brown eyes hid the fact that this was not what she truly looked liked she managed to dye her hair and wear different colored contacts and changed her style of clothes for so long she almost forgotten what she truly looked liked.

Flashback

_One year ago…_

"_Jennifer Maria Wheeler! Time to get up and get ready for school." Her mom yelled behind her bedroom door. With a groan a dirty blonde-haired girl dragged herself from her bed her light amber eyes opened and stared at herself in the mirror she then preceded with the mundane task of preparing for school. _

_An hour later…_

_Arriving at Domino High school, Jennifer talked to her friends chatting about the latest gossip going around school then went to class "Attention students today we have a new student he is a transfer student from England please say hello to Mr. Jared Sanderson (I know lousy last name but it's all I could think of at the time) a boy with shoulder length red hair tied into a ponytail stepped forward "Hello. It is very mice to meet all of you and I hope that we can be friends." All of the girls seemed to hang upon every word he said except Jennifer something about him seemed to set off something a felling that says "Don't trust him." Jennifer shook it off and zoned out as the teacher droned on about history._

_Lunch is the only salvation from the dullness of the lectures of classes Jennifer has ever known as she sat down with her friends Jared approached them "Jennifer right? I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the school." Again the creepy feeling activated in Jennifer "Okay. Meet me outside of class after lunch." Little did Jennifer know that her world is about to be shattered into nothingness._

_End of chapter_

_Oooh cliffy personally I hate cliff hangers but I'm willing to make an exception please R&R. I'll reveal who Jennifer's parents are next chapter as always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. Reflections of a dream part 2

_Picking up broken dreams_

_Chapter 4: Reflection of dreams. Part 2_

_Written By Jlargent_

_Typical disclaimers apply here. This story is a shoujo-ai fic so if you hate this story go away otherwise R&R._

Jennifer Wheeler returned home to see her mom Mai Valentine Wheeler preparing dinner. Yes that's right Jennifer's mom is the infamous Harpy's Queen. Ever since the incident with Dartz she had been questioning her purpose in life until she ran into her father Joey since then she's been happy and content with her life. "Hey honey can you help me with the sauce? I need some chopped onions and some honey." You see Mai became a famous chef, even having a show on the Food Network and was always trying out new dishes on the family.

Joey has become a card designer for Pegasus in fact he designed most of the cards in Jennifer's deck and even a few new cards for himself. He still keeps in touch with his old friends and Jennifer's aunt Serenity landed a job as a Duel-Disk programmer for Mokuba Kiba who took over Kiba Corp since Seto retired as CEO after the final battle against Bakura.

"Hi mom how was work?" Jennifer asked as she set her book bag down onto the couch "Not bad though I need to make a killer Chicken Alfredo next week." Mai sighed as she sat down a large pot of spaghetti sauce onto the kitchen counter "A new guy arrived and to be honest he scares the crap outta me." Jennifer told Mai as she recounted her day to her. To Jennifer, Jared is emanating a wave of creepiness that seemed to indicate that he was a dangerous person. Jennifer did her homework and went to sleep hoping that she was wrong about him.

The next day seemed to drag on for Jennifer as it felt that Jared seemed even more evil if possible. At the end of the day as Jennifer were walking home a black van suddenly pulls up and seven men in sapphire colored robes emerged from the van and tried to kidnap her fortunately she took self-defense lessons since she was six as she fought off all seven men but as she defeated the last man she felt something hit the back of her head and she fell to the ground unaware of who hit her the figure bent to pick her up a flash of red hair was shown.

Slowly reality returned to Jennifer as she awoke to find that she was tied to a chair a bit of a cliché to say the least "Ah I see that you've finally awoken my dear." A mysterious voice spoke as Jennifer looked at her surroundings it seems to be an abandoned warehouse "Jared. I should've known you did this. Why are you doing this?" Jennifer spat as Jared came into view wearing what seems to be a ceremonial robe crimson colored like his hair. A large staff adorned with rubies seemed to accentuate the look "Let me guess sacrificial lamb for some wannabe god?" Jennifer mocked as Jared began making preparations "Quite incorrect my dear you see I'm going to do what that fool Bakura failed to do and that is to resurrect the mighty Zorc and secure my place as ruler of the world. And all I need is a sacrifice and since your father knew the pharaoh you'll do just as nicely and without the pharaoh to stop him no one can save the world now! " Jared laughed manically as a large altar glowed with unholy power and shadow power emitted from said altar she heard the stories about the Shadow Games from her father but never experienced it. "Damn it Jared stop this now or I swear I'll kill you before Zorc does." Jared turned and smiled at her rather sinisterly "My name's not Jared but to save you any confusion you can call me Jared if you wish." If Jennifer wasn't scared then she was absolutely full of fear now fortunately she prepared for this and always kept a card hidden in her sleeve she bent her hand and found said card "Attack Harpy Lady!" the winged monster obeyed her mistress's command and attacked Jared in the face while Jared was on the ground screaming in pain Jennifer untied the knots Jared between screams yelled "Run and keep running because I will find you and resurrect Zorc I swear it!" Jennifer ran all the way home and told her parents what happened it was decided that Jennifer would run away from Domino and find a place to hide from Jared but it seemed hopeless Jared always seemed to find her god father Yugi suggested going to the duel academy.

Jennifer sighed as she looked at a photo of her and her family taken at Christmas last year and decided to tell Alexis the truth and hopefully she can help her. She thought about Alexis and found herself falling in love with her she thought about telling her that she loves her but decided it should wait until later after she confess about Jared.

_Bonus character profiles_

Name: Jennifer Wheeler.

Age: 15 (At the time of the incident)

Height: 5' 7".

Eye color: Amber.

Hair color: Golden Blonde.

Weight: 157lbs.

Parents: Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler.

Favorite card: Simorgh Bird of Divinity.

Personality: Intelligent, hopeful, and full of secrets.

Bio: Jennifer has inherited her mother's skill with her father's amazing luck making her a dangerous adversary. Jared has pursed Jennifer for the past year and arrived at her latest safe heaven. Jennifer is also in love with Alexis Rhodes and is questioning her reason for running.

Name: Jared Sanderson.

Real name: Unknown.

Age: 15

Height: 6' 3"

Eye color: Blue.

Hair color: Crimson.

Weight: 198lbs.

Parents: Deceased.

Favorite card: Unknown.

Personality: Cold, calculating and psychotic.

Bio: Since the incident Jared has hunted Jennifer for revenge and to complete his ritual to resurrect Zorc. Jared has three claw-mark scars on his face due to Jennifer's Harpy Lady.

_Well another chapter finished, still a long way to go. Thank you for the reviews please keeps them coming next chapter confession time! As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. Cofession of a dream

_Picking up broken dreams._

_Chapter 5: Confession of a dream_

_Written by Jlargent_

_Disclaimers apply. I'm making no money off this fanfic so don't try to borrow any money from me. This story is shoujo-ai so don't say I didn't warn you beforehand. Oh and to all the Jaden/Alexis fans out there I'm sorry that this chapter may offend you. I also do not own the song Invisible Tomorrow that belongs to PuffyAmiYumi so there._

_Now let's rock it and roll it baby!_

Jennifer was pacing nervously around her dorm trying to figure out how to tell Alexis the truth about herself. To be quite honest she doesn't know why she's doing this maybe a part of her wants to do this to cleanse her soul of this terrible curse she's been carrying for so long. She's been to several different places mostly small towns and cities and she met several nice people but they always turned their backs on her when they learned the truth maybe it'll be different this time.

_Alexis's POV_

I was heading over to Sandra's dorm thinking about what has happened over the past few weeks since Jaden defeated the Society of Light I finally decided to tell Jaden how I feel about him…

_Flashback_

"_J-Jaden I-I need to tell you something important." I managed to sputter out as I was talking to Jaden "Hm? What's up Lexis?" Jaden asked as I nervously tried to bring up the courage to tell him. Well it's now or never "Jaden I love you very much!" There I said it whew it feel like a weight has been lifted up from my shoulders. _

_Jaden looked at me with eyes that told me that he cares about me "Look Alexis I love you too. But not that way I see you more as a sister than a soul mate." _

_End Flashback_

Those words almost crushed me but Jaden and I agreed that we should still be friends. My friends and my brother agreed that maybe it wasn't meant to be Sandra has been very supportive in helping me get over it I realized that maybe I might have a crush on her. But is it right? Is it morally sound? What would she think if she knew? Ack I'm overanalyzing this I'll figure it out later maybe it's just a crush and it'll go away.

Normal POV

Jennifer was pacing back and forth trying to find a way to tell the truth she decided to play one of her CDs to calm herself. She always listens to music when she needs to make a decision it gives her the confidence to actually go through the idea. She puts the CD setting on random and heads into the kitchen like her mom she knows how to make a great dinner in fact the cafeteria workers constantly ask her for recipes. A knock at the door breaks her train of thought as Alexis lets herself in Jennifer straightens up her uniform (Think red version of Obelisk Blue's girl's uniform) the two sat down and drank tea and made idle small talk about the rumor mill.

Jennifer nervously fidgets her cup this did not go by unnoticed Alexis looked at Jennifer with worry "Sandra what's wrong? You seem a little nervous" Jennifer sighed felling that if she didn't do this she'd regret not telling her. Jennifer took in a deep breath "Alexis I have something to tell you. You see everything I've told you has been a lie I felt as though I had to tell someone. My name isn't Sandra Moore my real name is Jennifer Maria Wheeler and I've been on the run from a madman for the past year. You see this man wants me dead because he needs me in a ritual to resurrect an ancient evil named Zorc my god father Yugi suggested I come here just in case he actually finds me." Jennifer confessed to Alexis awaiting her reaction to this revelation.

Alexis looks at Jennifer with a feeling that she's led a hard life and needs her help "Look I don't care what your name is I'll help no matter what." Alexis said as she hugged Jennifer who cries into her shoulder "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Alexis asked Jennifer. Jennifer struggled to find the right words "Well now that you mention it. You see I have a crush on a girl and I don't know how to tell her that I like her very much I'm afraid what she thinks about me. I'm so scared I don't know what to do." Despite herself she laughed at the irony she faced Jared and yet confessing that she loves Alexis scares the living daylights out of her. Alexis smiled knowingly "It's me isn't it?" Jennifer was taken aback did Alexis love her? "Yes Jennifer I love you too and I now realize that love knows no bounds so who care what they think." With those words Alexis leaned in and kissed Jennifer who was stunned but returned the kiss with equal passion and as the kiss lingered a familiar song on the stereo played.

**These thoughts of love don't dry out**

**Don't' get distracted**

**Don't stop it's a little pathetic**

**But I'll leave it with you**

**It's a rough road to freedom**

**Bringing back the past**

**Feels like a long story starting**

**Promise not to promise**

**Heart coming apart**

**Can't see the blur of tomorrow**

**Unknown road**

**Sometimes hidden**

**Sometimes there**

**I woke up naked **

**My ordinary life stopped**

**Body let's go **

**Light's flipping and melting**

**Things won't go as you wish **

**No matter how much you squirm no**

**Youth is alright **

**Speeding nights on the run**

**Heart broken, blue tomorrow **

**Body lets go, light flips**

As they separated they knew they were meant to be come what may they will face it together.

_End of chapter_

_Well what do you think? It took a lot of searching for the right song for this chapter but it was well worth it. I'm not done with the story yet so be prepared for a few twists. Please R&R I appreciate the feedback. By the time you're done reading this I'll be working on the next chapter._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	6. Taking a chance on a dream

_Picking up broken dreams_

_Written by Jlargent_

_Chapter 6: Taking a chance on a dream_

_Disclaimers apply I don't own yugioh or any of its characters. Sorry for the delay I was sick and had to go on medical leave. While I was gone some idiot erased this chapter and all of my previous chapters so I had to start over from scratch. Also I needed to find a way to tie up some loose ends on this story._

_Now let's get started_

It's been a week and yet it felt like a lifetime to Jennifer since she and Alexis confessed their love to each other. Now all they had to worry about is how to tell the others at first they didn't want to but they felt it would be wrong to not tell them. Jennifer and Alexis were laying on the grass outside of the school in a secluded part people rarely go to "You do realize that our lives would never be the same after we tell them you know that right?' Jennifer said as she stared into Alexis's eyes she gave a bemused smile "Yeah but at least we can tell them together. But we should tell them soon." They made plans to tell them and spent a good portion of the day just staring at the sky filled with endless love for each other.

"So what does Alexis and Jennifer wants to tell us? She sounded like she was afraid." Syrus asked Jaden as they Hassleberry, Bastion, Chazz and Alexis's older brother Atticus walked toward the Slifer girls' dorm they knocked on the door and Jennifer answered "Hey Jen is Alexis here?" Jaden asked a slightly nervous Jennifer "Um yes she is please come in and have a seat we both have something to tell you." Jennifer led the group to the living room of the dorm which was tastefully decorated you can easily tell it was Jennifer and Alexis that arranged the room in a form of fung shuei stylish yet comfortable.

Alexis arrived ten minuets later carrying a tray of drinks "So Alexis what do you have to tell us?" Atticus asked his little sister Alexis took in a deep breath and held Jennifer's hand for moral support " Y-you see for the past few weeks I realized that I had feelings for someone but didn't know how to tell that person and finally I told that person and told me that _She_ also had feelings for me." Alexis calmly explained while a hurricane of emotions were raging through her the gang were surprised especially the fact that their friend was a lesbian and had just told them her burden to them. "So Alexis who's the lucky lady?" Bastion asked "Its Sandra she confessed to me all her secrets and I felt as though she went through a lot in her life." Jaden and the others congratulated them all except one. Chazz sat there like his whole was shattered into broken dreams Chazz calmly rose from his seat and left slamming the door hard enough to shake the house.

Jennifer went to look for Chazz and found him near a cliff overlooking the ocean "Chazz?' Jennifer whispered but he did not seem to listen nor did it look like he cared about anything anymore all he wanted to do is end it all. "Chazz Princeton doesn't even think about it." Chazz turned to see a worried Jennifer "Why? So I can live with the fact the girl I love is a dyke? Tell me why shouldn't I jump right now and end it all?" he all but spat at her with enough venom in his voice to indicate how much he actually cared for Alexis. "Because stupid if you did Alexis would lose a great friend and a good person despite of how you act. I know you have a reason you act like this and frankly I don't give a damn why. But if you jump she'll personally kill herself just so she could tell you how much of an idiot you are." Chazz stood there letting the words sink in he then walked away from the edge "I'm only doing this for Alexis's sake not because you make sense. I know she'll be happy with you but if you make her miserable I'll come after you myself." With those words he walked away.

_Later that night…_

Jennifer went to bed knowing that no matter what happens at least she won't face it alone.

_Dream sequence_

_A face of a man haunts Jennifer's mind as a visage of evil a man who has nearly killed her once and is intending to do so again. A flash of crimson red hair and piercing ice blue eyes indicates a murderer. Jared Sanderson is coming for her he knows where she is and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals._

_End dream_

Jennifer awoke with a gasp, cold sweat running down her back. Jared is coming and this time she can't run.

_End chapter._

_Jared is coming back next chapter and I will end the story soon so get ready for a dramatic battle. Please R&R._

_Until then Hoody hoo!_


	7. Broken dreams

_Picking up broken dreams_

_Chapter 7: Broken Dreams_

_Written by Jlargent_

_Disclaimers apply here so don't try to sue me. This is a shoujo-ai fic meaning two girls in love, so if you don't like this type of story you are free to turn around and leave. Otherwise be prepared for a great duel, but it will be short because I'm not really that good at describing a duel._

_Now, on with the show._

Jared Sanderson was on a privately owned boat heading towards the dueling school, prepared to finally finish what he started three years ago.

_Flashback_

_Jared lays upon the ground of the abandoned warehouse withering in pain from the attack from a Harpy Lady, his face bleeding from three claw marks he screams in a mixture of pain and rage. Jared slowly and painfully arose from the ground, his eyes filled with a hatred none has ever seen._

"_Bakura my ancestor I swear by those slain in Kul Elna I will finish what you have started five millennia ago and resurrect our master Zorc. After all I am your descendant, revenge is my sole purpose in life and I will complete the ritual. That girl is the key her, soul is powerful enough to complete the ritual. I WILL SUMMON ZORC AND RULE THE WOLD AS A GOD!!!!"_

_Jared laughed manically as madness possessed him with an obsession on revenge._

_End flashback._

Jared grimaced as he recalled that day three years ago and he has not lost his desire for revenge.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was preparing her deck for when Jared arrived on the island; she was sick and tired of running. Today was the day that she fought back and win or lose she will do her best and beat the man who has made her life a living hell. Alexis looked at Jennifer worriedly as she was searching her deck for cards that she felt were appropriate for her duel when she came across the two cards that her parents gave her when she arrived, smiling she put the two cards into her deck "You don't have to do this you know. You could keep running." Alexis said as Jennifer strapped on her duel-disk "No I'm tired of running. Besides, what would you do without me? You'd be miserable and I don't want that I love you too much to runaway from him. My parents are coming here to help support and hopefully if I win you get to meet them." Jennifer was anxious to see her parents not only because she hasn't seen in three years but also the fact her daughter is in love with a girl. She'd worry about that later because she has a duel to win.

_Duel arena_

The school arena was packed to a full crowd in anticipation of a memorable duel word has spread about Jennifer's connection to the mysterious duelist but it was mostly rumors. Jennifer kept a calm face as a man in a dark blue robe slowly approached, his face hidden by the robe's hood a duel disk attached to his left arm was modified too look like a armlet ( think duel-disk from the dawn of the duel story-arc) the figure slowly removed the hood to reveal his face. Jared stared at Jennifer with a hate that could kill her if he had a chance.

"Last chance to give up 'Sandra' if you do I'll spare your life" Jared said as he was inserting his deck.

Jennifer bore into his eyes "So you could kill me and destroy the world? You must be mental. But why? Why do you want me? Who are you?" Jennifer as she was mentally preparing herself.

Jared smirked "Well since you asked so nicely. You see your soul is what I need to complete the ritual in order for me to summon Zorc. As for who I am my name is Bakura that's right I am the reincarnation of the king of thieves Bakura the survivor."

The crowd murmured at the revelation since they studied Bakura's history some were in awe but most were in fear for the king of thieves was said to be very ruthless and psychotic in nature and all of them knew they were doomed.

"I don't care if you are Bakura. My daughter will kick your ass!" a mysterious voice rang through the silence everyone the see a man wearing a green business suit. His amber eyes tells of nothing more than wanting to see Bakura dead and nothing more than a smoking crater. His messy blonde hair was slicked back into a decent hairstyle. The woman standing next to the man has the purest amethyst eyes you'll ever see, her hair like golden beams of light. Jennifer knew who these two are.

"Mom it's you and Dad you're here as well." Jennifer sniffed at seeing her parents for the first time after three years. Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine made their way down onto the floor where they hugged and cried for joy "Honey it's good to see you. How've you been kid?" Joey asked her precious daughter while Mai stood next to her "I'm fine. Now let's save the reunion for later I have a duel to win." Mai kissed her on the forehead "Go beat this jackass so we can talk about you." Jennifer blushed as she turned to face Bakura "You heard them enough talk more dueling." She smirked as the familiar words that duelists have heard time and again "LET'S DUEL!"

Bakura drew his card "I'll start by laying two cards face down and summon the temple of skulls in defense mode. And that's all for now."

Jennifer looked at her cards "First off I play Heavy Storm to destroy all of your spell and trap cards. And next I play Cyber Harpy Lady in attack mode." Jennifer said as a familiar monster appeared on the field Bakura suppressed a flicker of pain as he focused himself on the duel.

It became late into the duel and Jennifer was dishing out a good amount of damage but Bakura inflicted more to her life points. Jennifer knew she was in trouble but she knew she must not give up.

Jennifer life points: 1050.

Bakura life points: 2300.

Jennifer drew and smirked as she found the one card she needed "I sacrifice my two monsters two summon a card given to me by my mom. I summon the Harpies Pet Dragon, and next I play the spell card Dragon's Lair. This spell card allows me to special a dragon type as long as I have a dragon on the field and I summon a dragon from my hand from my dad the Red Eyes Black Dragon" Jennifer said as the two familiar monsters arrived onto the field.

"Not bad Jennifer." That drew some concerns from the other students "Oh, they didn't know did they well let it be known that 'Sandra Moore' is in fact Jennifer Maria Wheeler her parents are here!" Bakura laughed as this revelation rippled throughout the school Jennifer just stood there in shock as the students began whispering about her. "Hey! I'm still the same person you all knew I'm just have some famous parents. But my dream is to be like my mom the world's best female duelist and nobody is going to stop me!"

_End chapter_

_This is it folks next chapter is the finale and you are going to love this. Please read and review._

_Until then Hoody hoo!_


	8. Picking up broken dreams

_Picking up broken dreams_

_Chapter 8: Picking up broken dreams_

_Written by Jlargent_

_This is it folks the last chapter of this fanfic please note that typical disclaimers apply. I do not own any characters from Yugioh so please don't try to sue. This story is a shoujo-ai fic which means two girls in love if you hate this type of story don't read it. Otherwise enjoy and R&R._

Jennifer prepared to attack and finish Bakura once and for all. The nightmares she endured would no longer haunt her. She could feel a surge of hope rise through her as she was about to win.

"Not so fast my dear, I activate my trap card called Loaded Die. This trap allows me to destroy any monster times the die roll." Bakura explained as a black die with red dots appeared on the field "Now Death's Roll!" the die launched and bounced a few times as it landed on 2 "Say goodbye to your dragons." Bakura said as a specter in the form of a grim reaper manifested from the die and sliced the two dragons sending them both to the graveyard.

Jennifer growled as her two dragons were destroyed, looking at her hand she saw that she didn't have that many options available to her. "I lay two cards down and end my turn." Jennifer said bitterly as she placed her cards down and waited for the right moment to activate her trap cards.

"Now I activate the spell card Contract of the Abyss, this ritual card is a substitute for any dark ritual monster, I sacrifice two monsters to summon Zorc the Dark One!" Bakura shouted as the monster he hopes to resurrect appears on the field "And next I play Polymerization and fuse it with Diabound to create, The Dark God Zorc! Muwahahahahaha!" Bakura laughed as he brought out the great Zorc (The same Zorc as in the magna.) The students sat there in horror as Zorc loomed over Jennifer, to say Zorc was intimidating would be an understatement, Jennifer could barely stand as the foul breath emitted from his mouths. "Zorc has a nice little effect, once per turn he can send five random cards from your deck and remove them from play. Zorc use your shadow claw attack to attack her deck!" Zorc raised his hand and struck Jennifer knocking her out cold.

_Jennifer's dream_

_Darkness... _

_Sweet darkness..the sound of oblivion and ruin._

_Jennifer drifts within the dark enveloped in its warm embrace_

Maybe I should stay. Maybe I should give up and surrender to the darkness. _Jennifer thought as she slowly descended into the dark slowly losing herself the darkness was comforting and peaceful._

" **Jennifer Maria Wheeler! If you really love me then get up and kick Bakura's ass." **_A voice rang out through the darkness, suddenly the dark felt colder and less comforting. Jennifer looked around for the source of the voice and there was Alexis looking like an angel that risked her life just to be with her forever. Her face show worry and of concern, Alexis reached out to Jennifer beckoning her to come with her to the light. Jennifer slowly reached and grabbed her hand, a brilliant light enveloped them._

_End dream_

Jennifer awoke with a groan, she looked at her surroundings and she remembered where she was. She slowly got up and shook her head to clear the cobwebs "Ouch. That hurt but I'm okay now it's time for payback. Because my future depends on my victory Alexis would not want me to ever give up." I activate my trap Forcible End Turn this card forces you to skip your current turn. Now it's my turn I play the trap Dragon's Mirror and I fuse together my Red Eyes Black Dragon and my Harpies Pet Dragon to summon Harpies Dragon Mistress." Jennifer shouted as a black dragon with flaming red feathers appeared "Oh one other thing when summoned it destroys all other fusion monsters besides itself." Jennifer explained as the feathers shot out as Diabound was engulfed in flames "And my dragon gains 300 attack points for every harpy card in my graveyard so she gains 1800 attack points."

Harpies Dragon Mistress (Atk: 3550/Def: 2650)

"Now attack with Sacred Feather Blast!" Jennifer said as she defeated Bakura the crowd was in an uproar over her victory Alex and Jennifer's parents rushed over to her and gave her a huge hug Crowler walked up to Jennifer with smug look on his lip-stick colored face "Jennifer Maria Wheeler is hereby expelled for entering under false pretenses." The crowd gasped at his audacity of his statement there was a brief silence. Alexis calmly walked over to Crowler and punched him in the face. The other students looked at Alexis in shock; they never expected to see her of all people to actually hit Crowler "Crowler. Shut the hell up. And I am leaving Obelisk Blue so I can stay with Jennifer in Sleifer Red." She said as she joined Jennifer in a kiss that the whole school sees and yet they don't care what they think as long as they are together.

_Epilogue_

_Life on the island became somewhat normal, several people still oppose a relationship that was deemed unnatural and immoral, Jennifer and Alexis never let it bother them. Joey and Mai accepted their relationship and grew to love Alexis like a daughter they never had. _

_They still have each other and nothing can separate them. Ever. _

_End story _

_Finally I am done with this story I needed a way to end it right and I found it. Thanks to all those who reviewed and get ready for my next fic. _

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


End file.
